


Lick Your Lips

by blueharlequin



Series: White Paper Shopping Bag [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Shot, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slash, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day in meetings Aaron is tired and Reid gives him a treat. Hotch gets another taste of the items from the white paper shopping bag. References to "Love Love" but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick Your Lips

As Hotch came in the doorway he hung his coat up and looked for his mate. Not seeing Spencer on the couch where he usually was curled up reading a book he called into the house. “Spencer? Are you home?”

Reid's voice issued from the bedroom, “I’m in the closet. Be out in a second.”

The older man toed his shoes off and walked into the bedroom. He tugged at the knot in his tie then pulled his shirt out and unbuttoned it. As he stood in front of the mirror getting undressed, a pair of arms looped around his waist. Aaron stopped as deft hands slid around to the front of his pants, unbuckled his belt and then slowly unzipped them. The hands travelled up his chest and snagged his tie, pulling it the rest of the way off to drop on the floor. His shirt followed soon after. He felt Spencer’s warm breath on the nape of his neck then shivered as his lips brushed his ear in a whisper, “I know you are tired from all of those budget meetings today but I’ve got a treat for you.” The younger man pushed his slacks down to pool at his feet. “Close your eyes.” Aaron did as he was told, but he jerked slightly as a blindfold was tied around his head. Spencer then nudged him to turn around and grabbed his hand.

Hotch felt himself being led to the centre of the room. His boxers were tugged off and he shivered as the cool air met his flesh. “Sit.” Reid commanded as he pressed a gentle hand to his chest. The older man identified the chair as one of the ones from the dining room set. “Scoot forward a bit.” His mate took his hands and placed them on the arms of the chair. He felt his wrists being tied to the wood and the next moment heard Spencer circle around behind him. He pulled off the blindfold and the first thing Aaron saw was a white paper shopping bag sitting beside the bed. He looked down at his wrists; they were the same silk ties that Spencer had used to tie him to the bed. The young man came back to stand in front of him. His lover was wearing a white terry cloth robe and a mischievous smile.

Reid slowly untied the belt on the robe and let it fall to the floor. He was completely naked underneath and extremely aroused. He turned around and bent over to rummage around in the shopping bag. Hotch groaned as he saw Spencer was wearing a butt plug. He heard the young man chuckle as he stood back up and walked over to him. The young genius kneeled before him and parted his legs. He looked hungrily at Aaron’s erection as it bobbed inches from his face. Spencer kissed the inside of his thigh and looked up innocently at the older man. He felt him place something in his hand; it was a remote control. “You know it vibrates.” Aaron’s breath hitched as he realised what the young man was talking about. “I put it in about half an hour before you came home. As I was fingering myself on the bed I kept thinking that any moment you might walk in and see me; my legs parted obscenely wide, touching myself, moaning for you as I slid it in and out. I turned it on just to make sure it works. I had to stop because it’s in just the right place.”

Hotch didn’t think he could get any harder but Spencer’s description blossomed in vivid detail in his mind. He growled, “And you’ve been wearing it since then, waiting for me?”

Reid smiled and rubbed his cheek against the man’s erection. He ghosted his lips over the tip and let Aaron’s pre-come smear over them. “Umm, yes. I want you to make me come.” He hovered over his lover’s cock, the warm puffs of his breath making the man tremble in anticipation. Spencer placed his hands on Aaron’s thighs and he looked up at the man again. “Once turns it on low, a second time high and the third click turns it off.” Hotch didn’t have any more warning than that before the younger agent wrapped his lips around him and moved his head all the way down.

“Ah!” he cried out in surprise. Aaron watched as Spencer bobbed his head over him. It was highly erotic to see his cock going in and out of the younger man’s mouth. He felt his lover’s lips tighten around him and he gripped the armrests hard as Reid pulled back with an amazing amount of suction. The young man went back down and on the next pass ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. When he got to the tip, he sucked at it like lollipop causing the older man to buck his hips to get more of the wonderful sensation. Spencer swirled his tongue around his crown, sucking lightly around the top before opening wide and taking him all the way in. Aaron watched as Reid moved one of his hands down to his own swollen cock as he deep-throated him. He pressed down on the remote once and almost lost it as Spencer moaned around his length at the added stimulation. The encounter was quickly bringing them closer and closer to their respective climaxes. Reid moaned and hummed and swallowed around him and the older man could see his hand increasing in speed over his own member. Tension was coiling low in his abdomen and he muttered to the young man, “Close ...”

Spencer pulled back briefly and cried out softly, “Aaron please,” before taking his lover back into his mouth. The senior agent knew what he wanted. He clicked the remote again and Reid pulled back sucking on him hard before releasing him with a sharp cry, “I want you to ...” He reached up his free hand and started jacking the man off with swift hard strokes. Hotch lost it as he realised what Spencer wanted him to do.

“Oh God!” He ejaculated hard, coming all over the young man’s face, neck and open mouth. He didn’t think he’d seen anything as pornographic as his semen all over his lover’s smooth pale skin and lips. The lust filled look he was giving the young man must have been enough to send him over the edge. Spencer leaned back and let his lover watch as he came messily all over his hand, crying out the older man’s name as he reached his peak. Hotch remembered to turn off the vibrator but he wasn’t prepared for what the younger agent did next. With a slightly glazed look in his eyes Spencer brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and licked it off. The older man watched in rapt attention as he slowly cleaned every bit off of himself, smearing his fingers through the cum on his face as his tongue darted out to taste them.

Reid sat up and untied his hands. Hotch leaned forward and pulled him onto his lap. He reached behind him and gently pulled out the toy. Spencer gasped softly but the older man just captured his mouth and kissed him deeply. Aaron could taste the both of them in the younger man’s mouth and the thought turned him on despite how spent they were from their recent activities. He smoothed his hands up and down his mate’s sides and whispered in his ear, “Let’s move to the bed. Give me a moment and I’ll treat you to something as well.”

Spencer smiled lazily in acknowledgement. As Hotch pulled them into bed he murmured, “Don’t you want to see what else is in the bag?”

The older man chuckled. “No. I don’t want to spoil the next surprise.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> _I know my next Hotch/Reid oneshot was supposed to be the sex in a public place, but this one wanted me to finish it first._


End file.
